List of implied locations in the Banjo-Kazooie series
The ''Banjo-Kazooie'' series features a wide variety of locations in each game; however, many times mentions are made of locations which remain unseen by the player, and as such their existence is only implied. This page is a list of implied locations in the Banjo-Kazooie series, ordered by the game in which they are first mentioned. Mentioned in Banjo-Kazooie Gruntilda's favorite boutique Gruntilda's favorite boutique is mentioned by Brentilda in Banjo-Kazooie, as one of her facts about Grunty for the Grunty's Furnace Fun quiz show. The shop's actual name is randomly-generated at the start of each game file, and is either "Saggy Maggy's Boutique," "The Witches Warehouse," or simply "the trash can." Gruntilda's school Gruntilda's school is mentioned by Brentilda in Banjo-Kazooie as a Grunty fact. According to Brentilda, it is the school where Grunty learned to hone her magical powers. Mumbo Jumbo may have been a teacher at the school, according to the game's manual. The name of the school is randomly-generated at the start of each game file, and is either "St. Dungball's School," "Fat Hag High," or "Cauldron College." Mentioned in Banjo-Tooie McJiggy's McJiggy's is a fast food restaurant run by Master Jiggywiggy. It is mentioned when the Disciple of Jiggywiggy tells Banjo and Kazooie that only food purchased from McJiggy's may be eaten within Jiggywiggy's Temple. Its name is a reference to real-life fast food chain McDonald's. Mentioned in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Hoedown Town Hoedown Town is an apparent alternative to Showdown Town, the game's hub world. It is mentioned by the Lord of Games in one of his random dialogs, in which he says, "Be grateful I brought you to Showdown Town and not Hoedown Town. It's far less pleasant there. The music! The line dancing!" '' Vomit Volcano '''Vomit Valcano' is one of three "dropped" game worlds, according to the Lord of Games. Tooty Land Tooty Land is one of three "dropped" game worlds, according to the Lord of Games. Its name is a reference to both Banjoland and Tooty. The Sewers of Severity The Sewers of Severity is one of three "dropped" game worlds, according to the Lord of Games. Weird West :Main article: Weird West Weird West is an actual game world which was dropped from the game during development. It would have taken on a wild-west theme and featured "inflatable sheep and polystyrene buildings," according to Scribes. The world is mentioned by penguins on the Seaside area of Showdown Town, noting that the boarded-up doors used to lead to the world before it was closed. Cut-for-Deadlines Room The Cut-for-Deadlines Room is an unseen area of Banjoland. It is a room where characters and objects which did not make it into the final game are held. The entrance to the room is apparently within the Loggo statue's bowl. The Inflatable Sheep escape from the cut for deadlines room during Act 5 of Banjoland and must be put back in their place during the Canned and Panned and Baa for the Course challenges. Uranus The planet Uranus is mentioned in the Terrarium of Terror. One of the billboards on the flying advertisement ship outside the terrarium shows an advertisement for a dance club on Uranus, where Jamjars DJs at. Uranus is mentioned again during the Uranus Mud Monsters challenge, in which the titular monsters from Uranus are stuck in various bodies of water in the Terrarium, and must be moved onto solid land for their own safety. Category:Lists Category:Banjo-Kazoie Category:Banjo-Tooie Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts